1. Field of the Invention
The developed embodiments relate to systems and methods for updating distributed data stores.
2. Description of the Related Art
Distributed data stores allow data to be stored in multiple locations. When data is updated at one location, there is a need to incorporate those updates into the data stores at other locations as well. Hence, improved methods and systems for updating a distributed data store are desirable.